Redemption
Redemption is the final level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is set upon a Russian ship, the'' Rusalka'', and has Mason and Hudson attempting to stop Nova 6 from being unleashed in the USA. Walkthrough With only hours away from the scheduled Nova 6 gas release in US cities, Hudson leads forces on a heli-borne assault on the Rusalka to stop the broadcast. First, Mason pilots the Huey gunship to destroy the AA defenses on the ship. But the AA's start firing on your team so you have to start taking out the defenses. Once the air defenses are neutralized, Weaver's team is inserted from the heli-pad. As the team attempts to make their way into the ship via entrance at the Rusalka's bow section, Mason and Hudson provide fire support for the team as they advance through the port side deck. Here, Mason is forced to destroy an Mi-24A. The fight cripples Mason's Huey, forcing him to make a crash landing at the heli-pad, making you go flying off the side almost but luckily you survive. Mason and Hudson advance through the starboard deck, dealing with a mass amount of foot soldiers and two Mi-8 HIPs using Valkyrie Rockets before venturing below deck. Once they fight their way to the lower deck, they find the Rusalka is just the surface section, and that the real Numbers Station is underwater. After ordering Weaver to leave the Rusalka and calling in the Navy to sink it, Hudson and Mason swim to the underwater station to shut off the numbers transmission. After they gruesomely fight their way to the command center, Mason accesses the control console and shuts down the broadcast. Dragovich appears, and is about to shoot Mason when Hudson distracts him, allowing Mason to pull him off the walkway and drown him underwater. With Dragovich finally dead, Mason and Hudson escape the crumbling underwater station by swimming to the surface, where they are greeted not only by Weaver but by a large US Navy surface contingent as well. The crisis is averted but sadly there is another numbers station where a woman with a Cuban cigarette is reading out the exact same numbers while somewhere in the USA Kennedy is having a meeting with Castro and others when zombies which were people before they were affected by the Nova 6 gas come crashing through which leads to the cracking zombies match. Loadout Menu mp weapons famas.png|Famas w/ Red Dot Sight and Dual Mag Menu mp weapons mac11.png|MAC-11 w/ Red Dot Sight and Extended Mags ArkAngelIcon.png|Valkyrie Rockets (You get this to destroy the helicopters)|link=Valkyir Rockets Transcript See Redemption/Transcript Gallery rusalka.jpg|The Rusalka parked off the Yucatan Channel rusalka_attack.jpg|Assault launch from Guantanamo, Hudson's heliborne assault force charged off ahead Attack on Rusalka.jpg|Attack on Rusalka Enemy_Hind_in_Redemption.jpg|Fighting the enemy Hind The_Rusalka_under_attack.jpg|The Rusalka after the fight Mason_hanging_from_the_ship.jpg|Mason hanging from the ship Rusalka helipad.jpg|Rough landing at the heli-deck Rusalka lower decks.jpg|Rusalka's lower deck Under the Rusalka.jpg|Diving into the deep Real number station.jpg|The real Number Station: an underwater submarine supply base Exit the moonpool.jpg|Exiting the moonpool Mini sub launch bay.jpg|Launch bay for mini-sub Hudson_and_his_diving_gear.jpg|Hudson in his diving gear Rusalka numbers.jpg|Stopping the number broadcast Dragovich_pointing_his_gun.jpg|Dragovich prepares to kill Mason Dragovich death.jpg|Dragovich dies in a watery grave Dragovich's_dead_body.jpg|Dragovich's dead body Rusalka escape.jpg|Swimming back to surface Redemption victory.jpg|'We won the war Mason' File:Redemption intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Ending cutscene thumb|300px|right|Final cutsceneMason and Hudson surface to the American fleet. Weaver helps Mason onto a boat, proclaiming victory. Mason is unsure, haunted by his last conversation with Dragovich. The scene switches to a woman narrating seemingly random numbers. While this occurs, archival footage of John F. Kennedy arriving at Love Field in Dallas, Texas, shortly before his assassination. It shows Kennedy and his wife Jackie disembarking Air Force One, shaking hands with the supporters, and driving through the streets of Dallas. The footage then rewinds and the view shifts to the crowd gathered around the President's 1961 Lincoln limo. The camera zooms in and reveals Alex Mason as a part of the crowd. Over this footage, Mason can be heard saying numbers and words related to the assassination, such as "11/22/63" (the date of the assassination), "Texas", and "6.5 Millimeter", referring to the caliber of bullet allegedly fired by Lee Harvey Oswald to kill Kennedy. Just as the cutscene finishes if you listen closely you can hear Mason's voice whisper the word 'Ascension'. The video adds suspicion that Mason killed John F. Kennedy. Afterwards, the credits roll, followed by the beginning cutscene of "Five". Trivia See Redemption/Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels